A Lovely Family
by cookierun
Summary: [BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan) AU Fanfiction] "Jangan nangis, nanti cantiknya ilang, oke?" -Park Jimin.


Cast :

· Kim Seokjin as Bunda

· Kim Namjoon as Daddy

· Jeon Kookie as Dedek (Anak bungsu Bunda)

· Kim Taehyung as Taehyung (anak kedua Bunda)

· Park Jimin as Jimin (sepupu Taehyung)

· Jung Hoseok as Aa Hoseok (kakak laki-laki Yerin)

· Min Yoongi as Kak Suga (Anak pertama Bunda)

· Jung Yerin (OC)

* * *

Yerin POV

Namaku Jung Yerin dan tentu saja semua orang memanggilku Yerin. Aku mempunyai teman dekat bernama Park Jimin tapi semua teman kami menyangka bahwa kami friend-zone. Kalian pasti tahu tentang friend-zone. Keadaan dimana hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan yang sudah sangat dekat tapi status mereka hanya teman. Ya, aku tidak menunggu Jimin untuk menyatakan cinta-nya kepadaku walaupun suatu hari nanti itu akan terjadi. Aku tetap tidak akan menerimanya. Walau terkadang aku ingin lebih dari sekedar persahabatan ini.

Hari ini hari Minggu dan setiap Minggu pagi, Jimin selalu mengajakku lari pagi di car free day. Tapi tentu saja yang kami hanya lakukan adalah makan bubur ayam Cirebon dengan banyak sate! Selain itu Jimin juga sangat suka sekali menggoda cewe cewe yang sedang lari pagi. Jangan tanya apakah aku geram atau tidak karena aku selalu memarahinya setelah ia kembali dari aksi modusnya untuk minta nomer hape.

"Eh, Yerin. Lo tau ga bedanya Monas sama lo?" Tanya Jimin saat kami pulang dari lari pagi.

"Gue tau sih ini pasti ujung-ujungnya lo becanda." Jawabku.

"Kalo Monas kan milik Jakarta. Kalo lo, ya milik gue. Hahahahahaha." Seru Jimin sambil tertawa dan masih meneruskan jalannya.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan berdecak kesal. Kalian tahu? Itu adalah gombalan lama tapi tetep aja membuat aku tersenyum. Gak!

Jimin menoleh ke arahku karena menyadari aku tidak berjalan di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum tulus lalu kembali berjalan menghampiriku. Dia jongkok di depanku lalu,

"Gue tau lo capek, ayo naik. Gue gendong sampe rumah." Tawar Jimin.

"Gak ah."

"Cepet naik, tarif 5rebu aja per 1km."

"Oh kang gojek."

"Cepet naik."

Aku langsung melompat ke punggungnya dan tertawa menepuk bahu-nya.

"Bang, ke rumah ya. Ga pake lama."

"Jangan kan ke rumah, ke pelaminan pun, abang siap neng."

* * *

Author pov

Setelah tiba di depan rumah, Yerin turun dari punggung Jimin. Jimin lalu berlari ke sebelah rumah Yerin. Yerin terdiam karena rumah kosong sebelahnya kini ramai dengan orang-orang yang mengangkut barang-barang dari truk ke dalam rumah.

Jimin memanggil Yerin dan Yerin menghampirinya. Disana ada 2 anak laki-laki yang satu terlihat sangat akrab dengan Jimin dan yang satu lagi sibuk bermain ipadnya.

"Te, kenalin Yerin. Yerin, kenalin ini Taehyung."

"Yerin."

"Taehyung."

"Dek, jangan main game aja, kenalan dulu." Suruh Jimin ke anak laki-laki yang sibuk dengan ipadnya. Anak laki-laki itu lalu melihat Yerin. Yerin tersenyum.

"Yerin."

"Kookie."

"Panggil dedek aja, Rin." Suruh Taehyung.

"Jadi Taehyung sama dedek ini saudara gue. Baru pindah. Tae seumur kita dan nanti satu kelas sama kita. Kalo dedek, lebih muda 2 tahun." Jelas Jimin.

Yerin hanya membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk.

"Yerin rumahnya dimana?" Tanya Tae.

"Di sebelah, Te. Hehe."

"Oh, nanti gue ke rumah boleh kan ya?"

"Ya boleh atuh hehe"

"Mau kenalan sama calon mertua."

"Eh? Ga Jimin ga Tae, sama sama suka modus ya?" Seru Yerin. Jimin lalu tertawa sedangkan Tae memberikan cengiran khasnya. Cengiran yang terlihat seperti persegi panjang.

"Kak Yerin, hati-hati sama Jimin sama Tete." Seru Dedek.

Yerin hanya memberikan jempolnya sambil tertawa.

* * *

Senin pagi, Jimin sudah berada di depan rumah Yerin dengan sepedahnya. Rumah Jimin hanya berbeda beberapa gang dari rumah Yerin dan Tae.

"Tante, anaknya aman sama Jimin tenang aja, Tan."

"Ga dibawa kabur kan?" Tanya Mamah Yerin tertawa. Jimin ikut tertawa.

"Mah, Yerin berangkat ya. Bilangin Aa Hosok, Yerin duluan, Mah."

"Iya, hati-hati ya Jimin. Awas kalo Yerin dibawa kabur nanti diamuk Papahnya."

"Siap, Tante."

Setelah Jimin pamit dengan Ibu-nya Yerin, mereka lalu ke rumah Taehyung dan Dedek. Taehyung dan Dedek keluar dari rumah bersama Bunda.

"Nak, pulang sekolah jangan main kemana mana ya." Ucap Bunda.

"Iya bun." Jawab mereka berdua sambil mengikat tali sepatu. Bunda mengusap halus kepala Kookie dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tersenyum.

"Bunda!" Panggil Jimin lalu menghampiri Bunda bersama Yerin.

"Eh Jimin."

"Bunda, ini Yerin. Tetangga bunda." Seru Jimin bersemangat memperkenalkan Yerin.

"Yerin, Tante." Ucap Yerin.

"Panggil bunda aja gapapa ko."

"Beneran gapapa...Bun..da?"

"Gapapa, biar lebih akrab, ya kan?" Tanya Bunda tersenyum. Yerin membalasnya tersenyum.

"Bun, kita berangkat ya." Seru Tae.

"Assalamualaikum jangan?" Tanya Bunda.

"Assalamualaikum." Jawab Tae, dedek dan Jimin.

"Wa'alaikum salam."

* * *

Saat di Kelas, ternyata banyak yang melirik Taehyung. Gak Cuma dari temen sekelasnya saja tapi dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Bahkan Kookie pun jadi incaran kakak kelas. Taehyung, Jimin dan Yerin sudah kelas 3 SMA dan mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya pendalaman materi agar bisa masuk kampus favorit yang mereka inginkan. Sedangkan dedek masih kelas 1 SMA dan masih malas-malasnya belajar.

Yerin dan Jimin satu meja. Mereka sudah dari kelas 2 menghabiskan hari-hari mereka bersama. Karena Taehyung baru di sini, Taehyung pun duduk di belakang Jimin dan Yerin. Sejak istirahat tadi, Yerin tetap di meja-nya menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Jimin mendekati Yerin lalu berbisik lembut.

"Rin, hari pertama ya?"

Yerin hanya mengangguk. Jimin menyentuh lengan Yerin lembut agar Yerin menatapnya. Yerin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jimin dengan mata-nya yang terlihat lelah. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat dingin. Matanya berair karena menangis.

"Rin, mau pulang ga? Gue anterin." Tanya Jimin. Yerin menggeleng lalu kembali menunduk.

"Yaudah, ke UKS aja yuk? Gue temenin."

Yerin masih sesugukan karena menahan sakit di perutnya. Jimin mengelus kepala Yerin lembut.

"Yuk gue anterin ke UKS. Jangan nangis, nanti cantiknya ilang, oke?" ucap Jimin lembut sambil tersenyum.

Yerin setuju dan mengangguk. Baru saja Yerin dan Jimin akan berdiri, bel masuk pun berbunyi dan semua anak kelas yang sedang istirahat di luar kelas kembali masuk termasuk Taehyung. Taehyung lalu duduk di belakang Yerin dan Jimin.

Yerin bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan, tiba-tiba Taehyung teriak,

"YERIN ROK-NYA KO—"

Jimin dengan cepat memeluk Yerin dari belakang lalu mengikatkan jaketnya ke pinggang Yerin. Yerin terdiam. Bukan karena teriakan Taehyung yang sangat keras dan semua anak menatapnya, tapi karena perlakuan Jimin.

"Jimin…" lirih Yerin

"Sssssstttt… lo tembus. Diliat Taehyung. Yuk jalan."

"Ta…tapi…."

Jimin melepas pelukannya setelah mengikatkan jaketnya. Jimin lalu berjalan mendahului Yerin dan menarik lengan Yerin untuk keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju ke UKS. Seluruh anak kelas bersorak dan melihat pemandangan itu tidak aneh karena Jimin dan Yerin memang sudah dekat dari dulu. Tapi ada satu orang yang masih menatap kosong kepergian pasangan itu dari balik pintu kelas. Taehyung.

* * *

"Mamah Yerin, anak kita ternyata sekelas loh ya?" seru Bunda heboh

"Oh ya, Bun? Wah asik dong Yerin sama Taehyung."

"Iya. Yerin tuh lucu ya cantik juga. Udah punya pacar belum?" tanya Bunda.

"Hahaha ah Bunda bisa aja. Belum Bun. Yerin mah mainnya sama cowok mulu kemana mana pergi sama Jimin. Taehyung udah punya pacar belum, Bun?"

"Taehyung juga masih sibuk main mulu belum pernah bawa pacar ke rumah. Udah, Yerin sama Taehyung aja biar kita besanan. Hahaha."

Mamah Yerin dan Bunda tertawa bersama. Mereka sudah asik berbincang selama satu jam. Sejam yang lalu Bunda memutuskan untuk memberikan masakan-nya ke rumah Yerin dan berniat untuk berkenalan dengan keluarga Yerin. Mamah Yerin menyambut Bunda dengan senang lalu mereka mulai mengobrol dari fashion hingga ide untuk menjodohkan Yerin dan Taehyung.

"Daddy-nya Taehyung sama Kookie kerja dimana, Bun?"

"Oh Daddy? Pengusaha tapi kadang suka iseng bikin lagu gitu. Dulu dia rapper loh, Bu. Kalo Papah Yerin kerja apa? Yerin punya kakak kan ya? Udah kerja?"

"Oh yaaa? Wah hebat dong ya Daddy-nya Taehyung hehehe Papah Yerin pengusaha biasa aja kok. Aa-nya Yerin masih kuliah tapi buka distro gitu. Lumayan nambah uang jajan katanya."

"Wah… masih muda udah buka usaha ya."

"Iya hehehe Jimin sama Yerin juga sering bantu-bantu tuh."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Bunda berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk dan itu dari Kookie.

"Halo, Dek. Kenapa?"

"Bunda di rumah kak Yerin, sayang. Sini kenalan sama Mamahnya Kak Yerin."

Bunda lalu menutup ponsel berwarna pink-nya kemudian Kookie masuk ke dalam rumah Yerin. Kookie tersenyum lalu menghampiri Mamahnya Yerin untuk salim.

"Duh, si Dedek meuni kasep ya?" ucap Mamah Yerin.

"Nuhun, Tante." Jawab Dedek.

Tiba-tiba Jimin, Yerin dan Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumah Yerin. Jimin menuntun Yerin yang lemas sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Taehyung di belakangnya membawa tas Yerin. Mamah Yerin lalu panik melihat keadaan anak bungsunya.

"Jimin, Yerin kenapa?"

"Eh Yerin kenapa? Sakit" tanya Bunda.

"Biasa Tante, Bun. Hari pertama." Jawab Jimin.

"Ya ampun. Yaudah Jimin anterin Yerin ke atas ya ke kamarnya. Maaf loh ngerepotin kamu." Suruh Mamah Yerin.

"Hahaha gak papa Tante kaya sama siapa aja. Tante, Bunda, Jimin ke atas dulu ya." Pamit Jimin.

Jimin lalu membantu Yerin berjalan menuju tangga untuk ke kamar Yerin yang terletak di atas. Setelah mereka naik, Bunda memanggil Taehyung untuk mendekat. Taehyung menghampiri Mamah Yerin lalu salim kemudian duduk di sebelah Dedek. Dedek berbisik pada Taehyung.

"Te, dedek punya kaset pes baru. Nanti instalin ke laptop ya, Te?" Bisik Dedek.

"Iya dek."

"Oh ini Taehyung ya? Bunda, anaknya ganteng-ganteng banget sih, hehehe."

"Ah, Ibu. Bisa aja." Ucap Bunda.

"Tante, Tae boleh ke kamar Yerin juga ga?" tanya Taehyung

"Dedek ikut!"

"Boleh boleh ke atas aja."

Sesampainya di atas, Tae dan Kookie masuk ke dalam kamar Yerin dan ini pertama kalinya mereka masuk ke dalam kamar perempuan. Saat masuk ke dalam kamar, Tae melihat Jimin yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Yerin sambil menggenggam tangan Yerin yang tertidur. Jimin lalu menyuruh Tae dan Kookie masuk.

Setelah mereka masuk, Jimin melepas genggamannya kemudian membuka laci di sebelah tempat tidur Yerin. Jimin mengambil obat dan juga air putih dari atas laci itu.

"Yerin, minum obatnya dulu biar enakan. Ya?" bisik Jimin

Jimin lalu membantu Yerin untuk bangun dan memberikan obat itu agar Yerin minum. Setelah Yerin menelan obatnya, Jimin memberikan air. Yerin menatap Kookie dan Tae lalu tersenyum lemah.

"Te, Dek, maaf ya udah ngerepotin."

"Gak papa kak Yerin cepet sembuh ya biar bisa main sama dedek." Jawab Kookie

"Sama gue ga minta maaf?" tanya Jimin.

"Males." Jawab Yerin lalu kembali berbaring. Jimin yang gemas hanya mengacak rambut Yerin pelan.

Taehyung melihat pemandangan itu masih dengan tatapan kosong.

* * *

Taehyung kini sedang berada di studio milik Daddy dan Kakaknya. Di Rumahnya memang disediakan ruangan studio untuk mereka karena setiap malam mereka sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk membuat musik. Kak Suga adalah producer musik suatu grup dan senang sekali bermain bersama peralatan musiknya setiap malam hingga pagi di ruangan ini.

Taehyung duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Memperhatikan Daddy yang memunggunginya dan sedang asik mengutak atik satu lagu di komputer. Taehyung bersandar sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan studio. Sudah setengah jam, laki-laki itu berada di sana untuk menunggu Daddy-nya selesai.

Tiba-tiba Daddy berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menatap anak laki-lakinya lalu mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Daddy udah selesai, mau cerita apa kamu?" tanya Daddy lembut.

"Kok Daddy tau, aku mau cerita?"

"Bukankah setiap kau datang ke sini karena kau ingin bercerita sesuatu?" Tebak Daddy. Daddy sudah hapal betul karakter anak-anaknya. Suga datang ke studio karena memang tugasnya. Kookie datang kesini karena ingin belajar dan selalu memperhatikan Suga bekerja. Taehyung, jika bukan karena tugas sekolah seni musiknya, ia datang kesini hanya ingin bercerita kepada Daddy-nya.

"Benarkah? Hmm…. Dad…." Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Daddy-nya menunggu Taehyung untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dad….. Apakah sifat laki-laki yang nakal bisa berubah karena menyukai seorang wanita?" tanya Taehyung ragu.

"Taehyung…. Apa kau sedang suka dengan seorang wanita?" tanya Daddy terkejut.

"Hmmm... Aku…" Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi.

-tbc-

* * *

Hallo, aku iseng bikin cerita tentang Namjun family dan kisah cinta Jimin dan OC hehehehe. TERUS AKU BAPERIN JIMIN SENDIRI. Maaf kalo belum bikin penasaran hahaha semoga suka! Salam kenal, aku baru di sini.


End file.
